PiningBomb
PiningBombs (also known as P-Bombs) are bi-monthly events where the CamperCrew, the creators of the show, release a week of new episodes. So far, there have been 5 bombs. PiningBomb 1: Total Pining Drama - August 15-19 *Total Pining Drama - A special counselor comes to camp. (Special guest Christian Potenza stars as Chris McLean!) *Hit the Diamond - Yellow Team and Blue Team have a baseball game. *French Girls - An art contest is held. *Dunked On - Pierre has an unlucky day and gives his fellow campers a bad time over it. *Trademark - Peter tries to copyright poutine and disaster ensues. PiningBomb 2: The Second One- October 10-14 *Hue Are the One - Paulette admits her feelings to a friend. *Cutthroat Camper - Pierre and Percy sabotage each other in a poutine-making contest. *Stefano Galaxy - Paulette, Pierre, and Percy try to settle differences by watching TV. *Hold the Light Steady (PART 1) - The campers get lost in the caverns. *Hold the Light Steady (PART 2) - The campers escape the caverns. PiningBomb 3: Week of Colour War- December 8-12 *If Only - Paulette learns the true meaning of regret. *Stoneskipper - The campers return to the lake to find that a new team has entered the Color War. *The Raftstick Festival - Paulette competes fiercely in the raft race. *Around the Campfire - The campers try to bond and learn of a secret. *For You - The campers fight to save Percy from danger. PiningBomb 4: The SPECIAL 5 PARTER! *Blades - A strange new camper comes to camp. *Pining Kidz Club - The campers create a cool new club. *Preschool Child - A strange alien follows Paulette. *Doggy Chimp Child- Blades makes a horrifying creature to advertise a soda. *Blades Dies in a Car Accident- Blades dies in a car accident. PiningBomb 5: Down the Rabbit Hole *Percy in Wonderland - Percy falls down a rabbit hole and enters a strange new land where anything is possible. *Never-ending Hall of Shame - Percy must repent to escape a never-ending hallway. *The Rad Hatter - Blades makes an epic return. *Queen of Blue Hearts - To escape Wonderland, Percy has to play archery with the Queen of Blue Hearts. *No Place Like Home - Thinking Percy is gone forever, the Yellow Team recalls their fondest memories about him. --------------- Rumors There have been rumors going around on the CPH Twatter about a 4th PiningBomb. Roberta Sweet, the creator of Camp Pining Hearts, has accidentally uploaded an unused song and image. It is only 5 seconds. It sounds like Paulette or Peyton singing a love song to Percy. The image has been removed from the Twitter, but according to witnesses of the leak, it showed two unknown people; one short, purple human with long hair and the other with green triangular hair and yellow diamonds on her knees. Many theorists think that there will be an upcoming episode where Paulette and Percy go to cosplay convention and dress as aliens. Roberta has said that she meant to upload a demo of the theme song with a picture of her in the recording studio, but many conspiracies argue that it was intentional, as this happened when the show was getting low ratings. PiningBomb 4 Reaction PiningBomb 4 had an incredibly negative reactions and had the least views of any PiningBomb, and is considered the most unnerving. Many believe it was due to the horrible Groupon advertising, Blade's obnoxious personality, the dark tones, and the many animation errors. It is also said that the voice actors for multiple main characters were altered, which annoyed many people. The episodes that were featured in that P-Bomb were only shown once before never being aired again. If you look hard enough online, you can find bits and pieces of episodes. The only full episode that has been uploaded is "Preschool Child". It is about a creepy purple humanoid emerging from a hole in a cave. The creature, which has been dubbed "Amethyst" by viewers, follows around Paulette all day. There's even a tweet by Roberta Sweet explaining how she believed that "the PiningBomb was an edgy, creepy, and dumb mistake". She begs that no information about it is shared and that it should stay buried. As an excuse for the horrible P-bomb, she will release a brand new one starting on 2/22 and ending on 2/26!